Corrupted Shadows
by ANIMEFORDAYSXD
Summary: Death. Anger. Contempt. It was the only things Zed has felt, and will feel. But when a situation gets out of hand, how will he cope through it? Will love some reviews!
1. Chapter 1

**"Welcome to summoner's rift"**

 **xXx**

A blinding light appeared in a stone circle with glowing runes surrounding it and loud explosion errupted, and after the light cleared 5 people were standing there."Well now, that was some really bad timing." An young man with blond hair course, it was the grandmaster explorer that we all love and hate. "Can you shut up? It is inpairing my only way to fight." An blind monk complained while grabbing an hunters machete from the yordle running an shop and running off into the jungle. Ezreal just grumbled but made it to his lanewithout doing much more.

 **"30 seconds until minions spawn"**

The sound of the announcer rang through the map. "Thresh can you put an ward over there?" Lee asked the chain warden while placing an ward in anear by bush. "Very we-" Thresh was interrupted by an robot hand pulling him into the tri-bush he was trying to ward a second ago. After just asecond, the whole enemy team jumped onto him, killing him in a matter of seconds.

 **"1st blood"**

"Oh crap an invade!" Lee pinged for Zed, who was in mid lane passively at the tower to come and help, while trying to kite back with ezreal."Zed you flank them while me and ezreal keep them busy!" After that, lee threw a blue ball like projectile at the enemy blitzcrank before going in andkicking the huge robot. Meanwhile, while miss fortune was trying to kill lee, she suddenly felt blades sticking out of her back and gasped, before chokingon her own blood and dying. The person who stabbed her just kicked her corpse away and threw an shruiken at the enemy blitzcrank, triggering his shield and barely failing to kill the blitz. But he wasn't done as he flashed in and stabbed the robot on the head, causing the robot to explode.

 **"Double kill!"**

By then, the rest of the enemy team noticed Zed and started focusing their attacks on him after killing Ezreal. But Lee sin managed to wittle down all their HP to the low 30%ish level before going down. Zed immediatly went into action, throwing an shuirken right at the enemy Irelia, beheading her for the triple kill and then slashing at the enemy graves neck, for the quadrakill. But the enemy Akali managed to seriously injure him by hitting him with a kama in the arm.

"Akali." Zed growled at the female ninja while preparing to kill her. "Zed." Akali replied in an equally angered voice. The two ninjas circled each other for a second before akali suddenly flashed in and tried to slash Zed, who blocked narrowly before slashing back with an his armblade. Akali jumped back for a second before reingaging and slashing at Zed's head, who would've lost it had he not leaned back. Suddenly, he threw an shruiken at Akali who was caught off guard at the sudden attack and got hit in the leg, immobilzing her. "Good bye." Zed whispered to her before stabbing her and killing her.

 **"PENTAKILL!"**

After that failed invade, Zed got to fed for the enemy team, showing off an impressive 13/1. But suprisingly, Akali was actually 11/5 as she roamed a lot for the kills. Then, at the 30 minute mark, a ward from Zed's team showed the enemy team going for the dragon. Zed and his team replied by counter attacking them from the back and stealing the dragon. But Lee and Ezreal got completely wiped afterwards by an fed akali, who got them quite quickly.'

 **"Enemy team double kill!"**

But at the same time, Zed stabbed Miss fortune and Blitz from the back and instakilling both of them.

 **"Double kill!"**

It was chaos after that as both Zed and Akali managed Quadras with just 20% HP remaining. "Foolish kinkou ninja, now DIE!" Zed death marked Akali and slashed her with his blades but Akali dodged it narrowly before placing her shadow veil down. Then, she threw an kama at him, but just before she managed to, the mark popped and killed her.

 **"PENTAKILL!"**

The 2nd pentakill of the game, both by Zed. After that, Akali's team threw in the surrender vote, therefore losing the game. Akali was shaking with rage that she failed to kill the man that caused her so much suffering. So after the game, she went to Zed with two wards;

"Lets spar."

 **xXx**

 **Hello people and welcome back to this fic. I apoligize for being so late but a series of personal events happened that caused my schedule to swing out of control. But I managed to get some free time and wrote this fic as I promised to and I tried to make it better. This is an rework of my old fic corrupted shadows by the way. And yes, there is gonna be a lemon as you guys did reach the 10 review limit. But not yet as the romance didn't even start! . Anyways, thank you for reading this fic and please review down below!**

 **(By the way sorry if this story sucks I wrote this at the middle of the night meaning I was extremely tired)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Um... hi? *Dodges incoming shoes and tomatoes and eggs and all the random shit people throw my way.* WAIT PLZ LET ME EXPLAIN!**

 **Umm...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **I actually have no excuse I am now going to kill my self. Good bye, cruel world:)**

 **Anyways, sorry for being dead for so long. My pure laziness killed me! But it is ok, as I am now back with some more ideas and hopefully more updates:) And now...onto the story!**

The sun shone down onto the two ninjas in the earthen ground, facing each other and not moving an inch. Studying each other quickly, they both planned their moves with precision, but unsure if they should attack. As an wrong move would surely result in an defeat.

After a few seconds of waiting, Akali finally made the first move, throwing her kama right at Zed while dashing to him at the same time. Zed instinctively caught it, but failed to block Akali's kick, and was pushed back a bit, grunting.

"It seems you have learned, Fist of the shadow." Zed said, as he pulled out a shuriken. "But it won't save you today!" With that, he threw the metal star of death right at akali. Akali dodged it with ease, but failed to notice Zed behind her, and as an result was slashed in the back. Luckily, she managed to jump back at the last second, but an bright red mark was seen on her back, oozing blood. Akali grimaced; the injury would be fatal in this fight if she couldn't finish this quickly. With that in mind, she immediately jumped onto Zed, full of intent to finish this quickly. Retrieving her other kama, she slashed and hacked at her enemy, but noticed Zed easily blocking and smirking, as if he was playing with her. Akali growled. 'He's playing with me! But I'll show him!' Akali thought, but failed to see the arm heading towards her neck, and to exhausted to dodge it, was hit. The last thing she saw was an blanket of darkness, and a distant voice yelling "Akali!"

 **xXx**

 **Shen POV**

I was currently eating breakfast while watching the match between Zed and Akali with Kennen. But I was disappointed to see she lost.

"Aww... Akali lost! That sucks." Kennen grumbled as he munched on his 15- wait 15th? Wow... 15 cupcakes in 10 minutes, boy can this yordle eat.

Anyways, we got up after finishing breakfast and decided to comfort Akali. In all honesty, I've got a crush on her, but am to afraid to act upon it. And seeing as it would just get in the way of ours jobs, I don't act upon it. But sometimes, my stoic mask almost breaks upon seeing Akali. And I was quite sure that this loss would be quite crushing to her, as Zed was one of her greatest rivals and the reason she can't love me. She had some things in the past, but it is not my place to tell them. But as we head towards the Ionian dorms, I hear some rumors about Akali. Stopping in my tracks, I ask them "Is something wrong?"

They look at me strangely for a second before syndra said, "Didn't you hear? Akali and Zed are sparring in the field outside." Wait, what? My eyes widened behind my mask, and I quickly raced to the field, with Kennen beside me. But as we finally get there, I saw Akali slowly falling down, with Zed's arm outstretched at her neck.

"Akali!"

 **And we are done! :) Here is some background stuff for yall to take a look at:) And btw guys, do you people prefer a 1st person view like Shen's pov, or the 3rd person one? I don't mind either, but I was wondering what you people would've wanted. And also, anyone wanna decide any pairings for Shen? Atm, I really like ShenxIrelia so if there aren't any suggestions I'm gonna go for it, but please leave a review on who I should make! And also please leave a review on some other couples or champions you would like to see and I shall try to squeeze them in:) Anyways, thanks for reading and I shall see you people soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Umm... would really like some feedback:P and maybe a beta reader? If anyone could beta read this that'd be great:)**

 _'Hello?'_

 _Akali looked around the empty void as she slowly got up. All she remembered was that she was sparing with Zed before blacking out._

 _'Embrace...the darkness...'_

 _An dark voice screeched, making Akali turn around. But as she was armed with nothing but a simple robe, she felt very naked and vulnerable._

 _'Who are you? Show yourself!'_

 _Nothing happened at first, and when Akali finally decided to dismiss it as hallucinations, an dark shadow rushed towards her screaming 'EMBRACE THE DARKNESSSSS!'_

 _"_...Akali!"

Akali slowly got up as she heard her name from somewhere. She slowly turned her head to the right, only to get pelted by a purple yordle sobbing "AKALI!" at the top of his lungs. Surprised yet able to catch him, she slowly stroked his head.

"Don't worry Kennen. I'll be fine."

She told him soothingly, as he hugged her tightly.

"Kennen, get off her. She needs to rest. How are you feeling?" Shen asked as Kennen jumped off, back to being hyper after checking Akali was fine.

"I'm fine. Can I go now?" Akali asked. Shen looked like he was about to object, but the look Akali had made shen just nod mutely.

Akali walked out and after checking the time, headed towards the dining hall, where she met her friend Irelia.

"Ah Akali. Nice to see you after 8 hours." Irelia smiled at her.

"Indeed. Now lets head inside and grab some breakfast." Akali replied.

The two talked about all kinds of random things, and were currently in a debate about which place in Ionia was better.

" The southern Ionian beaches are better!"

"No, the northern ionian mountains are better!"

The banner went back in forth until they noticed a sudden silence from the hall. Turning to what caused it, they saw one thing. Zed. Zed currently just grabbed an apple, before heading back out. After he left, the dining hall exploded in noises once more, but Akali felt an anger. Well, more like a rage really. But she managed to contain it and got up, but an blue ring enveloped her, before teleporting towards summoner's rift.

 **"Welcome to Summoner's rift."**

The announcer's voice rang out alongside an enraged "WHO THE GOD DAMN HELL PUT ME IN THE ADC ROLE?" shout came from an highly pissed of Irelia. Akali gave a light chuckle along with Master yi, and even Sona seemed to be laughing until Irelia's icy glare passed through them. But the last member on their team just ignored them and headed top side. Akali, curious to who it was, checked the team summary. But she felt instant dread after seeing the name. Zed.

 **Zed POV**

Rushing top I walked towards the bush closest to my tower and waited for the enemy top laner. After the famous **"Minions have spawned."** was issued, I came out to farm a bit, but still no sign of our top laner. I heard my summoner give the MIA ping, and I went back to farming. But as I hit level two, I felt an very eerie feeling. And as I started backing off, an green blob jumped towards me, along with a huge kitten. Both at level one, but still a 2v1. I got knocked up by the jump, and my summoner game off an assist ping. But out master yi was still bot side so it was just me. I whirled around and threw a shuirken at Zac, who narrowly dodged, loosing quite a bit of health in the prosess. But rengar hit me with his bola strike, tying my legs together and reducing my mobility. But I slashed at him, managing to damage his arm quite bad. With a flash auto attack, I dispatched of him soon enough.

 **"First blood."**

The voice rang out as Zac jumped towards me again, as I sidestepped narrowly. And turned right back for the slash at the head and another Shuirken a his head, popping his passive. Slashing at each of the blobs easily, I went back to base with a slight smirk and 10% hp.

 **"Double kill."**

 **3rd person POV**

As the double kill rang out on top, the bot side was also quite busy. AS Irelia went up to grab a minion, a rocket hand suddenly pulled her into a bush, before getting mystic shot in the face and punched at the same time by a robot. An ignite was what killed her, and Sona went down as well soon after. The ame was currently at 2-2 with no specific leads, but all of that would change soon enough...

 **A/N: And I'm back with another chapter:D Hope you enjoyed this longer chapter. I apparently got 4 favorites and 7 follows! Thanks a lot everyone for supporting my story:) But please, leave a review as well:) It will help the story in getting better. Your reviews are my motivation for continuing this story so more reviews=faster chapters. So pleas R &R! See yall next time:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heh heh... I have no idea why I live. Do not worry though folks! This story has not died!(yet...)**

 **Anyways, sorry for not posting but school got in the way. Won't go into detail, but I will say that going for 3 competitions is exhausting, along with writers block trying to kill me. I have to say though, 1000 views shocked me, especially since we've only got 3 chapters. So thanks a lot everyone! Now without farther adu, let us get on with the story.**

The games continued onward, with Zed getting quite fed while the bot lane was getting troubled after a failed gank by master yi, resulting in a 5/0 ezreal. But Akali and Zed still grabbed reasonable leads, with the latter being 3/0 and the former 2/1. The score was 5-6, with Zed's team falling behind, as well as top turret destroyed and bot turret with low health.

 _"Zed, I will teleport you to the ward in the bush behind them. Akali is waiting for us, and Zac and Fizz are to busy to come bot. Try to kill Ezreal first."_

Zed's summoner told him, but was mostly ignored as Zed continued split pushing. Meanwhile, at the bot lane, Akali and Master Yi were readying a dive.

A moment passed, before a **"Triple kill!"** was blasted throughout the map. Taking advantage of the enemy team stunned momentarily, Sona flashed in and ulted them, before the rest of the team blew them up, Akali and Master Yi getting a kill each.

 **Zed POV**

I ignored my summoner as he continued ranting in my head about how I should help my teammates. That child should really learn to hold him mouth.

"Summoner, if you don't shut up now, I will personally show you what hell feels like" I growled at him, which shut him up quite fast. But soon after, I felt a rustle in the bushes, before hearing a soft growl. Freezing immediately, I threw down a pink ward, revealing Rengar.

"Fool! Do not challenge me!" The lion roared as he jumped on me. But I immediately enveloped him, whispering "Embrace the shadows..." as 4 shadows dashed towards him. A quick shruiken and a slash to the neck was all that I needed for the death mark to pop, blowing up his heart and spraying blood all over the floor. But before I could move, I was slammed by a huge green glob, throwing me into the air. "It's feeding time!" was heard as a small fish was latched towards me. The owner of the fish soon jumped out towards me soon enough, his trident glowing blue. But I had to focus on dodging the shark that just jumped from beneath, me just narrowly dodging it by jumping backwards. I threw down a shadow immediately after, dodging Zac as he bounced towards me.

"Do not challenge me." I growled as I threw a shadow shruiken towards Fizz, making him cry out in pain. Right after, I slashed in an arc, decapitating him in a swift strike. Then I flashed towards the blob, cutting his arm off and ignoring his howl of pain. He splashed some green globs at me, which stung a bit. He managed to pick them back after, healing him for a bit. I narrowed my eyes and feinted another shruiken, before slashing him in the leg when he dodged it. An ignite and another stab in the head finished him. **"Triple kill!"**

 **Akali** **POV**

That stuck up bastard, I growled in my head as he completely ignored the bot lane and instead opted to pus top, where three enemy units were surrounding him. I waited for the announcement announcing his death, but was surprised to hear **"Triple kill!"** instead. But I didn't have time to think about that, as Sona immediately flashed and ulted them. I dashed towards Ezreal, slashing his arm before throwing a kama and igniting him. Master Yi meanwhile dashed towards blitzcrank, moving at inhumane speeds. Irelia provided back up and the CC to kill the Blitzcrank after cracking his shield. Master Yi finished him, before moving towards the dragon as an " **ACE!"** was heard. The rest of the game was an hard stomp, with the game ending 21-8.

"I will end my summoner's life!" Irelia growled as we were teleported back towards the summoning chamber. I just sighed and instead turned towards Zed, who said nothing the whole game. But still carried the whole game, almost 5v1ing at one point. But he just refused to work as a team, and I got a bit annoyed at his attitude.

"Zed."

That made him turn around, and stare at me. I was a bit intimidated by the glare, but still held my ground and spat out "Why the hell won't you help the team at all?"

He stood still for a moment before chuckling darkly. "I do not help others, _Ninja._ " He said dangerously before stalking off. I just sighed at him, too tired to even be mad at him. All I wanted was a decent meal, a warm shower, and sleep. But as fate would have it, I started glowing again, before being teleported to the main hall, where all the champions were gathered, looking around as confused as I am.

I spotted Shen and Kennen quickly enough, before running over to them.

"Shen, Kennen! Do you know what this is about?" I asked as soon as I got close enough. They just hook their heads no before turning to the front, where the high councilor Vessaria was waiting patiently.

"Greetings champions," She said as every champion settled down. "I am the high councilor Vessaria, with some grave news. Today, brand, lissandra, and nocturne have escaped from the league. All champions here will pair with each other and find the three threats. You will be paired into groups of 2, and will be sealed into working together. The seal is an powerful magic that will only seal champions it feels in compatible with each other, and will empower the two whenever they are near each other. The increase of power will change depending on the bond, as well as other powers can be unlocked depending on your bonds. It will also make the two share pain. So if one of you feels physical pain, then the other will as well. But some whose bonds are strong enough have been known to overcome that weakness, so make sure you work well with your partners. You will have the rune ingraved tomorrow, and leave by sundown tomorrow. Now good day everyone."

The high councilor left them without another word, with all the champions shocked.

"..What just happened." Shen said, being the first to break out of his shock.

"I don't even want to know." I muttered, before turning towards my room and yawning a goodnight to the two. I grabbed a quick bite, before taking a shower and plopped onto my bed. Exhausted, I barely turned the lights off before dozing off into a dreamless sleep.

 **3rd person POV**

The next morning came quick enough, and soon all the champions went towards the summoner they were assigned to. Akali also headed towards her summoner, an young man in his twenties named Jarold.

"This will sting a bit." Jarold warned Akali before whispering a spell as he held the rune over her arm. Akali felt a small prik and yelped before blushing a bit.

"All done now. You should be able to find your pair by closing your eyes and concentrate. You should be able to sense your partner." Jarold explained.

Akali closed her eyes and did as he said, but was shocked at the result.

 _ZED?_

 **A/N: Ooooh a cliffhanger! Quite an shocking turn of events, I think. Anyways, the next update should be sometime this week or the next.(I promise!)**

 **And once again, thanks for reading a leave a review! See ya people.**


End file.
